


Beyond Embarrassment

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Claustrophobia, Community: eleventy_kink, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and the Doctor find themselves in a tight spot. Luckily, the Doctor has his screwdriver ready!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Embarrassment

It was a bit of an awkward position. Well, no, they'd been in awkward positions before. Awkward positions were when she had to sit on him, and he had to wrap his arms around her middle to keep her from falling. This was beyond awkward, so far into awkward that they were practically comfortable, in the abstract sense, at least. The prison cell that the Doctor and Amy were standing in was tiny, because the people of the planet (who they had annoyed) were tiny, which meant that the town's one prison cell had to make due for Amy and the Doctor, even though they were so tight together that his chin was probably leaving a dent in her shoulder, because he had to bend down in the tiny room. She was getting better acquainted with the handle of the door than she wanted to, what with it being right up against her lower belly, dangerously close to her cunt.

"This is your fault," Amy said conversationally, trying to shift back enough that she wouldn't do things to the door handle that would leave her weak in the knees.

"How is it my fault?" The Doctor's breath was tickling Amy's ear, making her shiver. She could feel her nipples grow tight and hard, pressed against the door of their cell. Which didn't even have bars, just a door. There weren't any lights either, because apparently these people had perfectly good night vision, and didn't see the need for fripperies like lights in their prison cells. There weren't even any windows, because then things would just be too easy, wouldn't they? Things with the Doctor could never be simple.

"You had to go and tell them that their worshipping practices were crude and their gods were fakes," Amy said, shifting a bit. "So can you sonic us out of here, right? The sonic can open any lock, right?"

"Just about, right," the Doctor said, ignoring Amy's accusations. "However… I'm having a bit of trouble because I can't move my arms in such a way as to reach into my pocket to get the screwdriver."

"So you want me to reach in?" Amy had a bit more room to move her arms, although that wasn't saying much. The Doctor's lanky form was even more constricted than hers was.

"It's in the front pocket of my jacket," the Doctor said, shifting the tiniest bit. "You'll just have to reach around."

Amy snorted. "Bet that's not the first time you've said something like that," Amy said, more to be crude than anything else.

They were so close together that she could feel him roll his eyes, even as she pawed across his chest. Her fingers passed over his braces, over one nipple, to his armpit, and she grinned as she felt him giggle at her ticklish fingers.

"Okay, a little to the left… and down." The Doctor tried to lift his arms, to no avail. "Right, there, you have it."

"Okay…." She pressed a button, and squeaked as the thing buzzed to life.

The Doctor almost yelped as the sonic went off against his skin. "Right, you found it, now give it here. I'm the only one who knows the proper setting for unlocking doors, so give it here."

Amy passed the screwdriver down to his hand, which was uncomfortably close to her backside. Well, uncomfortably close for him, at any rate.

"Alright…." The Doctor cleared his throat, sounding embarrassed. "This next bit is going to be a bit… awkward."

"Awkward?" Amy's voice was deadpan. "I wonder what that's like, then." She wriggled the tiniest bit, grinding back against him. She smirked as he made an uncomfortable sort of grunting noise.

"Amy…." The Doctor shifted, and Amy grinned. The thing poking her in the arse wasn't a sonic screwdriver.

"Hm?" She shifted again, wishing she could lift her arms up enough to brush her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm going to need you to… open your legs a bit more." The Doctor sounded embarrassed.

"… what?" Amy would have shot him a disbelieving glance, except she couldn't turn her head that way.

"You're standing directly in front of the door handle," the Doctor said in a careful voice. "I need to access it in order to unlock it."

"Which means I need to…."

"Yes. Just spread your legs open a bit wider."

Amy did, although it required her to bend her knees the slightest. She hissed as the cold metal of the screwdriver hit the hot skin of her bare thigh, biting her lip.

"I can't see, and I can't really feel. It the head of the screwdriver pressed against the lock?" The Doctor's voice was muffled, and he was speaking through a mouthful of her hair.

"Yes," Amy said, then shifted, biting her lip to keep from whimpering as the screwdriver hit certain sensitive spots. "No, wait, you need to lift it up a bit."

The Doctor lifted it up, until it was snug between Amy's legs and right up against the door handle (albeit through her denim skirt). It was _also_ right up against her clit, which made her bite her lip harder. She could feel the Doctor's long fingers holding the screwdriver, pressing against the wet cotton of her knickers (when did she get so turned on? She was practically squelching), and she would be embarrassed, but they were rather past embarrassment at this point. She stood on tiptoe in some feeble attempt at making it easier for the Doctor to access the door handle. She wondered, vaguely, if the sonic would be able to operate through the denim of her skirt, then stopped wondering anything, because the Doctor turned the screwdriver on.

Amy gasped and went rigid, standing up on her tiptoes and whimpering as her orgasm washed through her. "T-turn it off, please," she gasped as the unrelenting vibration pressed down on her clit, went up her spine and wriggled between her vertebrae. She couldn't stay up on her tiptoes anymore, and landed flat on her feet, which forced the screwdriver closer to her. With a groan, she came again, sagging back against the Doctor.

The Doctor caught her, inasmuch as he could, one hand on her hip, the other still holding the vibrating screwdriver. "Really, Pond?" He sounded slightly annoyed, although the lump poking Amy in the backside didn't seem to agree. "You couldn't keep your human hormones under control long enough for us to get off? I mean out. Get out." His hips were pushing restlessly against her, almost like he didn't notice it.

"Shut up and get us out," Amy grumbled, trying to widen her stance. Her cunt was throbbing, empty, oversensitive. She could feel another orgasm on the horizon, brought on by the insistent buzzing up against her clit. "It isn't my fault. It isn't like you're not feeling anything…." She wriggled her hips for emphasis, then moaned loudly as this made the vibrations go deeper, shaking her into her third orgasm, this one wetter than the other two, fluid saturating her knickers and soaking the Doctor's fingers. She would have blushed from embarrassment, except they were beyond embarrassment at this point, and the Doctor might cluck his tongue at the wetness that was leaking all over his fingers, but he wouldn't hold it against her.

There was a click from the lock, and Amy staggered forward as the door opened, her legs still shaking. She leaned against the wall in the narrow hallway, looking over her shoulder for the Doctor's dim outline. "So… TARDIS?"

"Yes, in a minute," the Doctor mumbled, pressing the heel of his hand against his erection.

Amy rolled her eyes, walking gingerly towards the tall, skinny outline. "Tell you what, Doctor…." She took his damp fingers into her mouth, licking them carefully. "I'll return the favor when we get to the TARDIS."


End file.
